in love with a killerjeff the killer love story
by Thatchickx3
Summary: jeff kidnaps you to help slenderman and the rest of the creepy pastas but as your training feelings mix


Love at first sight:chapter one

YOUR POV

We drove past our house  
>The one that daddy left us in<br>Me,my mother and my brother.  
>As I see the sold sign on the lawn in the front yard.<br>I let a tear drip down from my eye onto my cheeks proceeding on to drip down my cheeks.

I fell asleep on the way to my new house in somewhere called midnight valleys,"it's like an hour away from our old town" I thought to myself  
>This town..<br>It's strange.  
>Dark like<br>I ignore it .

After a few hours.  
>We finally made to our new home<br>It's like a mansion.  
>It's big and beautiful<br>With pillars by the porch  
>Its beautiful.<p>

My younger brother,Luke comes running up from behind me yelling  
>"OH MY GOD..."<br>His mouth drops  
>I laugh .<br>"Haha it's just a house" I say  
>"I know but..b-but it's HUGEEE!"<br>Luke said.  
>"C'mon you guys,let's get inside the house instead of staring at it haha!"<br>Said my mom.  
>As we walk into the house,<br>I get a strange feeling that someone is watching me.  
>I look around.<br>Obviously nobody is there.

I walk around the house for a bit  
>It's beautiful<br>Perfect!  
>I unpack my things and put them in my room<br>My room is blue and green  
>It's beautiful<br>I have my gaming setup in one corner and my bed in the middle,in the other corner is a chest  
>It was here when I was unpacking<br>I didn't bother to look in it.  
>It had weird designs on it.<br>Like in a different language,I thought it was Greek or something.  
>That night I did research on Greek and Serbian history to figure out what language this is.<br>I looked up almost every language  
>Except English.<p>

I found absolutely nothing on what language it is.  
>It was getting late already.<br>I decided to play minecraft for a bit until I got tired.  
>But then I heard a Big boom noise coming from my closet.<br>I backed away cowardly.  
>I wasn't going to open it,I'm not stupid! I've seen horror movies!<br>After a bit of minecraft I hear someone breathing on the back of my neck.  
>That's the last thing I remember before everything when black.<p>

JEFF'S POV  
>Why did slendy tell me to kidnap her?!<br>She's such a coward!  
>As I think to myself putting her down gently in a bed in a room where she'll be staying in.<br>I carefully moved a hair off of her cheek.  
>I look at her,<br>With guilt,  
>She's beautiful..<br>I shake my head  
>To stop myself.<br>I walk off  
>And I go downstairs to hang out with slenderman.<br>It's a house where I live with the other creepy pastas  
>"She's in her room..M-may I ask what we're going to do with her?"<br>I ask slenderman  
>"Great! And we'll be needing her,<br>With more and more humans coming around here they'll be wondering about this house and obviously we can't open the door without someone asking us what's wrong with us or screaming and telling people."  
>Says slendy<br>"Oh alright, she should be waking up soon,you better greet her."  
>I say<br>"Ah! Yes good point! See ya in a bit Jeffery!"

I can't get her out of my head,  
>She's flawless.<br>Ugh!  
>I have to stop!<p>

YOUR POV  
>Ugh<br>My head!  
>Ow<br>I look around to the room  
>It's not my house<br>I'm in a bed wrapped in white bed sheets,I look around the room and I see a man with no face  
>Well he has a face<br>But there's..um  
>Nothing.<br>It's just white..  
>I scream<br>"AHHHH!WHO ARE YOU!?"  
>"Ah yes,that's what people usually say<br>Hello my name is slenderman  
>But you can call me slendy<br>I already know your name  
>It's (yn)  
>Right?"<br>Slender asks  
>"Y-yes..m-may I ask where i am?!"<br>"Oh yes  
>Were in a house where all of the creepy pastas live!"says slendy<br>I see some guy behind slender man  
>His hair is black he's kinda tall and he wears a white hoodie and his cheeks are slit open.<br>"(y/n) this is jeff he will help you train"  
>Slendy says to me<br>"Train for what!?"  
>I ask him<br>Jeff replies  
>"For battle"<br>"WHAT!?"

"Jeffery..SHHH"  
>Slendy says<br>"Slendy?what battle?"  
>I ask<br>"It has nothing to do with you,alright?"  
>"Okay fine"<br>I reply  
>"Jeff,you stay here with (yn) and make her feel comfortable and at home now that this her new home"  
>Slendy commands jeff<br>Slendy left the room leaving me and jeff alone in my room.  
>"Soo.."<br>Jeff says

END OF CHAPTER ONE  
>Sorry if it was kinda short!<br>But I'll be making chapter 2 soon


End file.
